The equivalence of Erebor
by Mizukino
Summary: When Smaug attacked in 2770th year of the Sun. Many treasures were kept in the halls of Erebor. What some may not know is that the Elven King wanted his treasures back, and he had tried to claim that what was rightfully his long before Thorin and his men tried to reclaim his position as King under the mountain including the treasures that Erebor holds.


**_It was the Third age and the 2770th year of the Sun. That year was the year Smaug had destroyed the city of Dale and took claim of Erebor and its incalculable treasure. Even though the residents of Dale and Erebor had requested the help of the Elves their king, Thranduil son of Oropher, and his army. The king denied to assist the helpless Humans and Dwarves. "We have had many losses during wars, whom were not ours to fight. This time I am not going to let my people die because of the greed of a dwarven king!"_**

The event of Smaug destroying Dale and conquering the treasure of Erebor spread through all of Middle Earth like wild fire. Three days after the attack a messenger entered the sacred halls of the elven throne room. As soon as he set foot into the room he bowed down and spoke "Hîr vuin, one of the elves whom was present at the attack of the dragon at Erebor and Dale has returned. She brought some of the … residents with her." The king looked down to the messenger. Thranduil spoke with a loud and clear voice, "Whom might this elf be? And whom does she think she is leading filth into my kingdom?" The tall man stood up and signalled the guards to open the doors once more. A figure entered the hall and led a couple of other 'creatures' the way. The king of elves looked down to the other elf and spoke. "Lithiël, I did not expect you to be a traitor of your own kin. Do you have any idea of what you have done here?" As he spoke his ice blue eyes stared into the one of the she-elf. "It was my understanding that all of the elves knew that we were not going to assist the people of Erebor and Dale. Was that something you had not heard or perhaps chose not to hear?" The words rolled of his tongue, and when he spoke his eyes scouted the group the she elf had brought in. With grace the king walked off the stairs of branches. Drawing himself closer to the company. The group, who consisted from a fair amount of humans and handful of dwarves , shared some worrying looks with each other. There was a moment of silence before Thranduil spoke once more, "Do not be scared, I do not mean any harm. . . For now. Lithiël, I certainly hope you can explain yourself, before I chose to let my men take care of the vermin you brought in."

The she-elf bowed down to her king and parted her lips, "Hîr vuin, I understand your worries. But these people mean no harm, I can assure you. I took care of Mathondil his trading duty, he was attacked by one of the spiders in the forest. When I reached Dale, the dragon had just attacked. I had heard your call, but something inside me told me to help. Therefor I decided to help these people escape. One of them might have some useful information about certain elven treasures hidden in the halls of Erebor." For a moment the young elf looked up to her king. His eyes were locked with hers, the king looked up and started speaking to the crowd. "Very well then, I want you Lithiël and the said person containing the information to stay here. The others may leave. I will allow you to stay here for the night. Each person has the right to a bath, and food. But tomorrow you must take your leave. If one of my men find you next time, I will not be so kind."

All of the humans and dwarfs but one left. A bulky, bright blonde haired dwarf stayed on the wooden breach. When everyone but him and the she-elf had left the room he kneeled down and spoke " Thranduil King of the Elves, my name is Berdok. I was one of Thrór his advisors, before . . . Before the Dragon took what was Thrór's. It's because of the lass I was capable of escaping Erebors Ruins. During our travel to your kingdom she asked me if I knew what the Dragon was after." The dwarf took a breath, he seemed to have a hard time talking to the Elven King. "And do you know what he is after, Naugrim?" Thranduil asked, raising his hand signing that the elf and the dwarf in front of him were allowed to stand.

The bulky dwarf slowly rose from his knees, but did not dare to look Thranduil in his icy eyes. The blonde just nodded before he filled the room with his raspy voice again. "Of course there is the Arkenstone, which is probably the most valuable treasure of all. But there are certain elven treasures which have been hidden in de dark halls of Erebor. The ones Thrór has shown you are just a mere glimpse of that what is in the halls." The moment Berdok breathed out the last couple of words the eyes of the king seemed to glow. He kneeled down and looked at the dwarf. "When I was at Erebor months ago your king told me that what was in the chest was the only thing he had. And that he had found it. I suspected lies, and it seems I was right." The king sighed with anger. He had warned the dwarven king, but the old man his mind was blinded by gold. Dragon sickness is what it was called. A not uncommon disease for it has taken many lives of those whose mind is fogged by wealth. Thranduil stood up and turned his back on the young elf and her dwarven companion. Again Thranduil spoke, "His greed has led to the downfall of Erebor! His greed has led to my disgust of dwarves. And now that what is rightfully mine lays in a dragon's lair!"

For a moment there was only silence. The young female elf shivered, scared of that what may come. And then the king did something that made her fear worse. "Naugrim, you can leave this hall. You may stay, but therefor I want more information about that what lays in Erebor. Do you understand? And for you Lithiël, I think we have some more matters to discuss!" And so Berdok left the hall leaded by some of the guards. As soon the big wooden doors were closed more fear shivered down the telella her spine. "Lithiël" A whimper escaped her mouth as Thranduil spoke her name. "I had high hopes for you. A highborn elf, capable of wielding swords and daggers. I did not expect you to deny my orders. Which is something that shall not be taken lightly. But you have brought me a dwarf whom holds very important information about the whereabouts of some of the elven treasures. Perhaps luck was on your side."

That evening Lithiël had placed herself next to her brother whom had been attacked by one of the many spiders that were roaming the Woodland Realm. "Lith? Are the rumours true?" her brother coughed, he had a hard time speaking. The spiders venom had done damage to his most fatal organs. "Rest now, brother. Do not tire nor worry yourself more than necessary." When the words found a way out of her mouth she placed a wet towel on her brothers forehead. "But yes, the rumours are true. I have led strangers to our land. But what else should I have done? I could not allow myself to let innocent people die. The king has given me several duties he saw fit as punishment for my deed." The older elf placed his hand on his sister's cheek. He was weak, almost so weak he could not keep his hand in place. "Seler', I did not expect less from you. You are a fighter that cares. Agoreg vae." With those words spoken, his eyes shut and the older elf drifted off in a dreamless sleep. The younger one wore a soft smile, took his hands in to hers and placed a kiss on the palm. "Le melin." She whispered into his ear, and left. Leaving the older one rest for the night.

Hîr vuin = My Lord/King  
>Naugrim = Dwarf<br>Telella = Young Elf  
>Aredhel = Noble ElfNoble Born Elf  
>Seler' = Sister<br>Agoreg Vae = You did well  
>Le melin = I love you<p> 


End file.
